


【KS】湿濡的矮行星

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 2





	【KS】湿濡的矮行星

*LINE TV AWARDS 2020  
*冥王星和卡戎   
*所谓占有欲  
*情绪崩坏 不温柔

+++++++

向来是起了兴致气血上头就不管不顾，年纪不过相差一岁的Nong在某些身体层面的事情上总是不懂克制。说是年轻真好，但Singto可真没觉得自己的年纪就比Krist老上多少。

落锁的声音消散在空气里，走廊的光线也被门隔绝了大半。只有些微从门框的夹缝中溜窜进来，但是比自己先一步走进房间的人似乎根本没有寻找光源开关的打算。

Singto的视线不安的来回移动努力适应着昏暗，手还没在黑暗里摸索到墙壁上凸起的开关，眼前漆黑的人影便转过身直直走向了自己。

逼近跟前才被Singto身后那些不起眼的亮度照出五官的轮廓。

依然是紧皱的眉，活动所需的线条被描摹的更加锋利，眼神赤裸透露出强势的占有欲。

Krist用力的把Singto抵在冰凉门背后俯身贴近。

鼻尖先蹭在Singto肉乎乎的鼻子上，呼吸加重喘息吐露，Singto就闻到Krist身上冷冽的香。稍微侧头让鼻尖顶弄在脸颊上，嘴唇的距离进一步拉近。泛着水光、带着些透明厚度的粘腻膏体让嘴唇相互摩擦的动作更加缓慢粘稠，Krist一开一合说话时，总让Singto产生了被微弱吮吻的错觉。

“我告诉过你的吧..P'Sing...”

柔嫩的唇剐蹭着Singto的唇肉，从Krist唇缝中飘出些挑逗情欲的气声。

“...我对自己的东西....”

“很有占有欲”

被按在门上霸道的含住了柔软，Krist的舌头伸进来缠绕着他的。

又不是什么能分泌出汁水的地方，需要吮/吸的如此卖力嘛？

Krist那有点粗糙的手拨开了衬衣的阻隔用力扣紧Singto的腰，另一只手按在Singto被吻的后仰的脖子上，似乎要让吻更加缠绵至深入。

无处可逃。

唇舌交战发出咕啾咕啾的水声。都到这个地步了，怀里的人还是有一搭没一搭的回应着他。Singto的睫毛轻轻抖动，想必又是独自神游天外了。

“和我在接吻”Krist有些恶狠狠的咬住Singto的嘴唇，而后便尝到了些微淡淡的血腥味。

“心里还想着谁？”

情绪藏不住，又或是在自己面前Krist压根也没想藏。

晚上盛大的颁奖礼进展至中途就忽而感受到低气压，大概是和某个剧内搭档一同上台领奖之后吧。走错了下台路线被拉住了袖口和衣摆，被勾住了手也只能顺带给予回应。

合照的人多只能贴近了站，毕竟是合作了数月的同事表示亲昵的靠近也实在不好拒绝。

这些都不是Sing造成的呢！他是想这样开口反驳的。

只是那人不给机会。

活动现场就丝毫没留情面，Krist愣是板着张脸从台下大摇大摆的生生挤进Singto面前，向自己展现出道多年练就的表情管理。活动结束按照事先约定一前一后离开，偏又被公司同事顺手搂了腰，坐进保姆车后Singto才发现气氛凝重到吓人。

明明对外统称CP，不少人视他们还算是正在营业的那种。

只不过8年时间对于他们两个俩说是不是营业的过分长情些，但其中答案彼此心知肚明。大大方方一起从现场离开顺便给饿了很久的粉丝群体撒一把糖也未尝不可，非要顺着营业对象的意思避嫌一般前后脚坐进同一辆保姆车的意义着实不明。

大概是应了Singto那宝贝Nong说的，可以一直地下情之类的种种。

所以之前别扭着不想那么快公开，现在又是生着哪门子闷气。

硬挭着脖子头也不回的看着忽明忽暗的车窗外，Singto伸过去讨好般的拉拉袖口也没能让生气的人转过头来。如何被拽进灯都没开的公寓，房门落锁的声音才刚响起。就像饥饿了很久的人似的，Singto被乖乖的啃着唇肉没敢吱声。

神游没一会就被身上作乱的人发觉，Singto暗暗的吐槽某人对他着实过分了解。

“吃醋了？”

“...”

“答非所问！”

准备许久的合唱环节在华丽的布景下结束，没过多久就看着Singto和他人成双上台拿奖。Krist承认胸口淤积不散的情绪就是和Singto有关。

仿佛声嘶力竭为他人唱了祝歌一般，何时对Singto产生这么大的占有欲，稍微脱离管辖范围就觉得心慌。

房间里拉扯还在往复，Singto觉得脖子上黏黏腻腻的。那感觉如果不是被这闷热空气腻出了汗，那就是Krist又在舔他了。

“全是别人的味道！”

扒去衣服将Singto按在床上，沾满了透明的手指就被放入了烫人的入口。虽说按部就班给了前奏但也不怎么温柔就是了。

Singto吃痛的发出些闷哼，但身体因为Krist的多次光临变得更易适应，没过过久就被搅动起水声。

一旦进入就像失去理智一般在Singto身体里横冲直撞，被抽离的动作带动，一些白 浊也从软烂的穴 口沁出飞溅出来。用力的将腿展开试图将Krist纳入到更深，拉扯身上之人散乱的领口，Singto渴望他的唇。

“....啊...你也..没多好闻”

似有意激怒本就被占有欲扰乱的愈发狂躁的人，然后如愿得到了更加疯狂的深入。

“闭嘴！”

“Sing的全部都是我的”

“...”

“....嗯啊...那就卖力点...Kit...”

“...不要给我机会说话....”


End file.
